Zooming into the Flashes life
by nerdboi2.0
Summary: Barry is Zoom. Zoom is Earth 3 Barry, not Earth 2. Hunter is dead. Wally's The Earth 2 Flash. Jesse has a relationship with him (sorry Earth 1 Wally). Zoom will act a little different, ya know due to being Barry Allen, not Hunter Zolomon.
1. The Flashes defeat

**Zooming into The Flash**

 **DC owns the Flash. CW owns The Flash TV show. Love Flash comics. Love Flash TV show. One problem with the show. Barry always getting anal raped by villains. Even if the villain is NOT a speedster. Flash should just super speed punch the shit outta the NON speedster.**

Pain. Pain was all the young Wally could feel. Or even just focus on. He could feel the searing pain, both from being battered and beaten by Zoom and the shame of losing again. All he could do was see and feel his end.

Zoom was grinning beneath his dark mask. Alas he could finally steal The Flashes speed! He awaited this day. The excitement alone made his blue lightning crackle around him. "Hahaha Flash. You pathetic little speedster. This gift of yours you don't deserve!You don't even know how powerful you could be. So I'll just happily take your speed from you!"

Meanwhile the Flash or Wally West rather was having flashbacks. All the times Iris helped him with his adventures. The time he spent with Jesse and her famous, disapproving father. Weird moments with Iris' nerdy husband Barry. The time spent with his loving father and mother.

He continued to drown even more into his sad thoughts. Why? Why was all he thought. Why'd he have to lose? Why'd he have to die? Alone on this building on a dark night, of all places and times why'd he have to lose his speed!? The thing that made him The Flash! Why!? For gods sake Why?! Then he realized.

He can't lose. Not now, he had to much to lose. All his memories, all the fun times. He couldn't and wouldn't let it all end! So with all the strength he could muster, he uttered a word.

"No." was all you could hear. Aside from Zooms' laughter, which sounded odd considering his voice sounded like a demon.

"Wha? I'm sorry did you just defy me? Me? Defy Zoom!? The fastest man alive!" The young man replied with a "Hell yeah." As soon as Wally uttered those last words, he attempted to super speed punch Zoom.

A courageous, yet unsuccessful attempt, Wally missed and punched nothing but Oxygen, Nitrogen, and Carbon dioxide. Doing so angered Zoom. Knowing Wally still had hope and the nerve to defy him! Zooms' very purpose was to crush hope, and this little boy barely an adult could stand to him?!

In rage Zoom dodged and with a swift vibrating hand zoomed his index finger into The Flashes abdomen. "Ahhh!" screamed Wally West! Zoom chuckled soon after that. "What's wrong? Can't handle the pain?" 'Finally I put the little fool in his place! Haha'

With a little bit of speed and force he shoved his finger deeper. Deeper into Wallace's body. His soul. His finger shoved in his deep essence. An evil grin under his mask, along with Wally's surprised 'wind knocked outta me type face'.

"Hahahaha, how does it feel Flash?" "To die with another mans finger inside you!" Flash couldn't even respond. The speedforce energy being sucked, sure felt like life energy. It was just his finger but Zoom could easily just shove his whole hand inside. Wally was glad, Zoom was sick enough to just use a finger to get off more of his pain. Wally had to have more time to figure out a way to defeat Zoom. But the Goddamn pain! It was really distracting!

"Yes! Oh god! More!" Zoom shouted as he absorbed and milked out Wally's speed force energy. Wally couldn't even muster the strength to talk, to move, to feel. The pleasure Zoom was getting was not only from getting off of Wally's suffering, but the unbelievable energy he felt enter his body! Wally had the opposite of pleasure. He felt like he was getting pounded one hundred times. On the stomach.

Not to mention the fact the humility that he would most likely die with a mans finger inside him.

"Haha, yes! Oh yeah!" The more Zoom took from Flash, the more gold lighting flowed out and swam out of Wally's body. The more speedforce energy left Wally's body, the more he felt powerless and helplessness. He was dying and stripped! Stripped of the very thing that gave him the power to protect!To protect Jesse, the love of his life! Protect his city! To protect Iris! To protect his father! His mom! Even Iris's annoying nerd husband.

Through all the pain Wally was experiencing and the pleasure Zoom was feeling. Whoosh! Suddenly Zoom stopped shouting as if he had 100 orgasms. And Wally stopped screaming like he was getting pounded...really, really hard.

Whoooosh! That sound could be heard again. Zoom stopped, already finished stealing all the energy. He became silent. Releasing Wally caused him to be silent also. They both looked at the source of the noise.

The sky! It was glowing. The clouds had parted exposing a huge, wide, bright light. It was a portal, both Flash and Zoom realized. Whoooosh! The portal was spinning like a vortex, as if it could suck something in, or someone.

Zoom suddenly had a thought. 'Hehe, road trip for Flash! haha.' Zoom then turned his attention away from the breach, and slowly walked towards the Flash. Not bothering to use his new speed. "I think it's time you went elsewhere, Flash."(cough get it Elsewhere Flash? Elseworld Flash? No? Okay) Zoom said with a chuckle. Wally confused blurted "Wha-?" And with a swift grab, Zoom gripped Wally's throat.

Zoom dragged Wally with him. The black racer (cough cough) ran up on the debris, running to the breach. "Have a safe trip, Flash." One second here, next second Wally's thrown into the hole. Thrown somewhere...

 **This the end of chapter. Zoom acts sorta different because he's Barry. So think of Barry, but evil. And he makes remarks in a fight, like how other Barry did. 'Cept he bad, he evil, he weird.**


	2. Outfit change

**A Regular Day**

 **Wait. What? Is this the start? Oh right! Yes, yes it is. Wow are you really reading this? You know when I read this stuff I skipped it. Whatever, ya know go on. Go on! Sheesh...**

It was a normal day. Until you heard "What the hell!?" Now that, what you heard was the sound of a male. A male named Wally West.

Wally had just woke up in an alley. Confusion was all that was racing in his brain. 'How'd I get here?' and 'Where is here?' 'Why am I here?' These were the thoughts of the young speedster.

He got up dusting himself off. He had one last thought he just had to test. Getting into a running position. Counting down, 3,2,1 then BOOM he took off running faster than he ever had!

At least in his head he ran fast. In reality however, he ran like a normal human. He still thought he was fast. Until he knocked a can over. If he was fast that can would've been floating in slow motion.

"No!" Wally couldn't believe it. He didn't know where he was, and he lost his power! This was a real big problem. Wally was in a state of rage. He was slamming his fist on the stones. Slamming till they got bloody red. It was slightly understandable. Zoom took his speed. His enemy. The thing that killed 15 officers just to show power.

30 minutes later of just thinking and screaming. And slamming his fists on the pavement... He calmed down. Breathing hard. Bloody knuckles. Lost voice and all, he finally thought up a plan.

First thing to do was get some clothes somehow. Walking around in his yellow suit wasn't exactly normal. He'd have to somehow steal some clothes. He wasn't exactly carrying his wallet. Plus he'd have to find some way to sneak in with a bright yellow suit, and he didn't have his speed.

He waltzed out. Well you couldn't really consider it a waltz. But, anyway he walked out of the alley. Hoping a clothing store was conveniently nearby. Sure enough there was. It was 2 buildings down from the alleyway across the street.

Wally was glad he was still in Central City. He could tell it was Central City, judging by the clothing store. Which, the store was called Central Clothing. He knew it was Central City yet, he couldn't help but feel that this place was different.

He walked across the street, and opened the doors to the store. As soon as he did, however, everybody shopping stared at him. For 10 seconds of staring, this went on. Then someone finally spoke "Dude where'd you get that costume?" Wally didn't know what to think. This was definitely Central City, yet they didn't know him. Hmm he'd have to ask "Um, you don't know who I am? Everybody shook their head. The store owner however was too busy checking her phone. One woman thought he was just crazy. One man thought 'I just has to get that suit! "Ya know the Flash? I'm the Flash duh."'

Everyone laughed once those words came out of his mouth. The only person who wasn't laughing however, was Wally. Young Wallace was very confused and decided to ask "Um, excuse me why are you laughing?" Soon however he wasn't so confused, well he was still confused but not as much 30 seconds ago.

He saw a certain poster. He even looked out the window, and there it was that same poster on the bill board. 'Flash Day!' but everybody didn't seem to know him "Whoa" Wally just got dumbfounded even more. He decided to think out loud "What the hell? Who's this, where am I?" He doesn't even remember doing something so good to have a 'Flash Day.' Let alone them creating a Flash Day. So he knew he was somewhere else.

He got out of his confused trance, and used their laughter as a distraction "Okay, just gonna, speed along by.". He'll solve this later. He had a task to do. Wally then walked to the mens section, and checked out each thing he wanted. He stole a black jacket, and as weird he thought it was, a red Flash shirt with a yellow lightning bolt.'"Talk about reverse haha." He joked to himself. Then he proceeded with some black skinny jeans. He also grabbed a pair of socks and underwear."Crap! This a clothing store." He'd have to get shoes elsewhere." Central Shoes it is then."

As soon as he got what he came for, he ran out as fast as he could. "I'll pay for it later!" Once he got out, the store owner shouted "Hey! Hey! Crap, we gotta call the police! Oh my God!" she picked up the phone and called 911."Hey operator? Yes, there's been a robbery! Some crazed Flash fan stole our clothing!" This is what she sounded like. Hoy hoy Crep weez gotzta cahl tha police oh moy gahd!

Elsewhere, however, The Flash or rather Barry Allen, who was busy daydreaming in STAR Labs. Hogging all the regret. Not bothering to want to celebrate 'Flash Day.' He suddenly got a notification from one of the monitors. He ran and checked what happened. "What the? A robbery, by a man in yellow? Whoever this is chose the wrong day." With lightning flowing in his eyes, Barry ran.

Wally was laughing as he ran. He hadn't had this much fun running ever since Zoom first appeared. The thrill excited him so much. As he was running everyone stared at him oddly. He ran back to the alleyway he came from. "Haha! Woohoo!" Shouted Wally. He ran and ran.

2 seconds later the Flash went speeding through the doors of the clothing store. With vibrated vocal cords the Flash questioned "Is everybody alright?" "Nobody harmed?" asked the Flash. Everybody shook their head. "Yes, yes all he took was some clothes, Flash." The Flash sighed in relief and annoyance, a petty thief wasting his time, but at least no one was harmed. "What'd he look like?" The store owner replied "Well he was a weirdo he was dressed like you but, like reverse. He even claimed to be you!"

Once the sound of that sentence reached his ears, he immediately ran out in a flash. The only thought in his head as he ran was ' What the hell is the Reverse Flash doing here?!' Speeding along the streets. The wind rushing on his face. The lightning swimming in him. He ran as fast as he could all around the city. Guess Flash day will have to wait.

 **Oh hey! The end! Cool. Yeah... k now shoo. C'mon go along! Fine. Ok I'll tell you something. Go to YouTube now search up The Flash family, and Batman vs Professor Zoom. Now you did it right? Good, ok. Now look at the comments. No deeper. Scroll lower. Lower. Lower. LOWER. Ok now try not to get triggered at the comments.**


	3. Who TF are you?

**Who are you?**

 **Disclaimer:Flash is owned by DC, and Flash TV show is owned by CW. Mah dude, are you guys into those "Character watches" fics? Because I definitely am. Anyway every goddamn time I search up "The Flash watches..." That shit doesn't show up No stories at all ): ! Oh well what I'm saying is IMMA DO IT.**

The world was frozen. Or at least not totally. This is how the world looked through the Flashes eyes when he runs. All the cars, the people, even the clouds of Central City were too slow. Speeding along Central City, searching. Searching. Searching for this "man in reverse colors." Was it really the Thawne? Maybe, but why would he rob a clothing store? Questions for later, need to find him.

"Ho man! Hahaha, I feel good!' Wally was laughing enjoying himself."Hahaha, woohoo!" Running, running away from the scene. Through the alley way, tunnel vision, and wind rushing on face.

Even though his super speed was a no show, his regular speed was still a go go. **(Don't** **you dare cringe)** It reminded him of the thrill of a chase. Or rather, thrill of a race. Oh man, oh man, oh man did it feel good to be running with adrenaline pumping again.

Meanwhile Detective West was called to murder site. At a nuclear plant, in the daylight. "What the hell happened this time." It was a rhetorical question, he knew exactly what happened. A murder took place, on a man named Al Rothstein, welder for the nuclear plant.

"I should probably call Barr for this one." Joe picked up his phone, and called Barry. Seconds later that annoying voice mail came on. Joe called again just to make sure, but still no answer. Either Barry was busy or he was taking this "going solo" thing next level.

Well crap. Sigh. "Guess I'll have to solve this my self." And with that Joe tried to do what Barry does, where he somehow manages to embarrass everyone with his talent.

Joseph carefully examined the body. No blood. No stab wounds. There was no gun involved either. He then had an idea. He pulled down the shirt the corpse was wearing. Sure enough he saw some bruises. He was strangled.

By the looks, something very strong and very large had done the dirty deed. Maybe someone. Or something. " Please don't be Grodd, not Grodd, please not Grodd." Joe kept mumbling as he called up Barr.

Back to Barry and Wally's situation. Wally was looking for a place to strip and change. Huh sounds like a weird stripper type place, where you give money by change.

Weird thoughts aside thought Wally, I can't just barge in another building. The people would probably just tell the cops where he headed to.

Alas! He could strip! " Wow, I should not be happy about that haha." Especially because he was in a shady looking alleyway.

He took off his bright colors yellow suit. All that was left was an African-American male in boxers and a tank top. "Okay now just to-"

Whooshh! The Flash had just appeared. "What the?" Wally couldn't believe it. Who is this guy? Why is suit like mine but sorta reverse? Questions now. "Hey man who are you?"

Barry was too distracted. He was still looking for the man in yellow. Earlier he had asked the people if they had seen a "man in yellow" run around here. Surprisingly they said yes. Even one person said "His suit kinda looked **reverse** of yours." He was surprised since all they should've seen was red lightning zooming on by.

Guess Reverse Flash was going too slow and losing his speed. Or was just playing with him, probably a trap but he didn't care, he'd just approach with caution and kick Reverses ass.

Flash barely noticed but there was a kid waving his hand. "Hello, uh anybody in there?" Crap! This kid must think I'm a weirdo! He doesn't even know who I am! "Ah. Uh, hello, crap, wait, hold on just a sec." And with that he vibrated his vocal cords. "Yes, hello uh citizen." "I, am the Flash"

'What a weirdo thought Wally.' Either this is one of those "alternate earths" Jess' weird father keeps yammering about, or he'd been beaten up to hard by Zoom. If the first theory was correct then that would make sense. The second theory was just a joke.

Wally spoke up. "Uh, yeah hello..." Holy crap I thought I'd never day this "Flash..." He was talking to an alternate himself, who apparently is Caucasian? Wow.

"Yes, haha you must think I'm a weirdo." Wally shook his head no. In his head, however, he was nodding faster than he ever could, even when he had super speed. "Anyway did you happen to see a man in yellow? You know stealing... some clothes."

Barry had just noticed Wally was almost nude. He even JUST noticed the exact clothes the woman had told him was stolen. And finally the whammy of all, the yellow suit!

Barry was shocked. The suit was way different than he thought it'd look like. The top of it was yellow, the bottom being red with yellow boots. Even the lightning bolt looked slightly different.

"What the hell..." Barry look at the suit, then back at Wally. Barry super speed shoulder charged Wally."Ahh!" Wally shouted as he flew and landed on the pavement. "Who are you, and" Barry paused, looking at the suit, just laying on the ground. "Tell me the truth."

"Guhh, what's your problem! And, who am I?! Who the hell are you!" Wally shouted. "I didn't do anything!" Barry pointed at the stolen clothes and spoke. "Oh really?" Wally was about to scream some more. But saw his point.

"Ok, you have a point,but that doesn't mean you can just attack me!" With a glare and crossing his arms. Barr coldly said "Like I said. Tell me who you are, and I might not have a reason to attack."

A sigh escaped Wally's mouth. "My names Wally West and I'm the F-" Wally couldn't finish. Barry got 2 missed call notifications and a text. Barry audibly sighed "What does Joe want?" He pulled out his phone.

There was a murder. Barry looked back up from his phone. Wally was fully dressed. Black coat, black jeans, and a Flash T-shirt, no shoes sadly.

"Well what do you think haha, swaggy or not?" Barry rolled his eyes and grabbed Wally's arm while Wally grabbed his suit. "Quit pretending to be someone I trust. You, me, we'll solve this later."

And in a Flash, Barry sped off to STAR Labs with Wally. 2 or 3 seconds later, Wally didn't know it all looked like a blur. He shook his head, and looked around. Studying his surroundings, it looked like some Cortex.

While Barry was texting Joe back Wally was in his own thoughts. "Haha, so that's how the people feel like when I run with 'em." Wally remarked. Barry didn't even care what he said. A little bit of exploring later... Wally had just pieced where they are... STAR Labs! So he was right about the alternate earths theory. "Ah, I knew it!"

Barry was done texting. "Okay Wally, if that's your real name. I'll be leaving." Then in 1 second. Barry put Wally in the metahuman prison. "Okay." Wally didn't even realize he was in a box yet. It took him 2 seconds to realize.

"What the hell!" Wally was pounding on the wall. With all his strength. Doing everything he could, shoulder charging, kicking, you name it. Then with an exasperated breath he finally sat down.

"The hell's that guys problem. Major trust issues." Even HE the Flash didn't have this much of a problem. As far as Wally knew they JUST met. "Oh I see, it's a race issue huh!" Wally figured it out! The Flash of this world is a racist!

Barry had ran to the crime scene. He had just changed his outfit after running to the West household. 'Huh that kid Wally had West in his name too, but that's like saying Kanye West is related to them too.'

Barry finally made it to the nuclear plant. Joe had just solved it. (Wally being locked up took place BEFORE Joe solved the case.) Barry walked inside. Joe was still mumbling "Please don't be Grodd."

"Please don't what be Grodd?" Barry arrived. "Oh, hey Barr. Um, look at his neck." Barry was visibly confused. "Okay." Barry found the bruise marks. And the petechiae on the mans face. Joe spoke up "Victims name Al Rothstein, welder here for the nuclear plant."

"Co-worker found him dead this morning. So what do you got?" Joe questioned.

Barry had come with a conclusion "Ok, he was obviously strangled. And it seems that someone very strong, and large had to commit this." Joe agreed. "Or someTHING did it." Barry shook his head. "Grodds gone Joe, for good. Ok?" Joe sighed in relief. "Yeah sure Barry just my fears, thank god it's not Grodd."

Barry sighs, thinking about the things he has to get done. What with all the solo heroing, repairing buildings, and that "Wally" character. "Look Joe I'll let you know when I find out more." Joe dismissing the Grodd thought (thank god, thinks Joe) Speaks his mind on this certain day.

"So, this Flash day thing. Hoping you'll make an appearance Barr." Barry thinks 'Crap'. "Ahh, well I really haven't really decided." "Barr, I hear the Mayor's trying to give you the key to the city." Barry visibly is still not pleased.

"Yeah, I don't need an award." Joe surprised. "You loved getting awards. Why not this one?" Barry wanting to end this discussion finished with a "Those awards I deserved." Barry proceeds to walk off "Look I'll let you know what I find, all right?"

Joe replies with an "All right" back. Joe's thought process is him questioning 'Man he's hogging the blame too much.'

And with that Barry leaves. No one stalking him or anything. No photos taken. Total privacy. Yeah...

Barry sighed. He was **going to** reconstruct Jitters, but that Wally kid was more of a concern. And with another breath he took off. While the world was frozen (except for Barry) Barry was in his own thoughts.

'That "Wally" kid was so strange. Why'd his costume look so much like mine? From the looks he didn't have speed at all. He didn't even know me at all. So no connection to Reverse Flash either. Just who is this kid?

2 seconds later. In STAR Labs in a (if you cringe, I'll beat you) Flash. He walked down the hallways. Past the time vault. Past the lights.

And finally Barry's at home sweet home, in the cortex. Barry activated the monitor to the Particle Accelerator prison. Watching Wally's actions. He was sitting on the floor, saying something. Barry turned on the com.

"So, uh Wally huh?" Wally looked up at the camera. He stood up "So the Flash creeping on me huh, how long you been there?" Barry chuckled "Haha, I just got here in fact, and I have some questions. Since you're obviously not trustworthy."

"So why am I not trusted huh? And you, question me? Yeah I'd like to hear 'em, racist." If Barry had a liquid in his mouth he'd spit all of it out. "I'm sorry what? I have no problems with any skin color kid, I'll beat any person of color all right. Ok no, I mean, look kid."

"Haha, even worse you hate all colors, huh?" Barry soul was killing itself 100x over, over this dumb conversation. "Look I don't like you not because you're black, all right. It's just your suit...it reminds me of one of my enemies." Wally thought.

'Shit, I'm dumb. Okay he's not a racist, at least he's a hero. But about my suit and why it reminds him of someone. What if Zoom is in this Earth too? Except his costume looks just like mine! That would explain why Zoom's costume is like the Flash!'

Wally was finished and sighed. "Look man I apologise for this awkward situation. I thought you were, you know. But, anyway I think I know why you don't trust me now." Barry stopped internally killing himself. "You do?" Wally answered back "Yes, I think I'm from another Earth, this-"

"Wait, what? Alternate Earths how do I-" Barry was becoming angry. "Look I know it sounds wacky, but I've been thinking about how this city, it's not my Central City."

"Okay you're definitely playing me now." Barry crossed his arms. Suddenly Barry heard footsteps. Specifically high heels. Oh no.

"Hey Barr, you know I've heard of buildings being mysteriously re-" Iris saw Barry quickly shut off the monitor. "Should I even know what was on that screen?" "Oh, no, just some... research." She crossed her arms. "Uh-huh research."

Well crap.

 **WHEW! The end FINALLY. I drained my nut sack writing this. Fuck. Anyways, I have a favor to ask. CRITICIZE MAH SHIT! Great God please review my shit. Plz do it. Or else I'll send you a picture of my drained ball sack from writting this. Literally all you have to do is write a review. Do it now. Now.**


End file.
